


第八字母²

by Canny



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Erwin Smith, Top Mike
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canny/pseuds/Canny
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith/Mike Zacharias
Kudos: 13





	第八字母²

利威尔把手伸进裤裆里，摸到埃尔温正上下套弄着自己性器的手指，那指缝已经有点湿了。他将它们按住：“摸够了没？”  
埃尔温贴着他笑，一股热气溜进他被啃得青红的脖颈。男人的拇指指甲绕着龟头刮过一圈，又摁住了那往外冒汁的铃口。  
“……”利威尔咬紧下唇，放开埃尔温，抬手去解那碍事的黑眼罩，不想半路就给对方截住了。  
“别扫兴，乖。”埃尔温亲一口他的耳轮，握着阴茎的手撤了出来，转而覆上他的膝盖。他的双腿很快被架起来，脚掌搁在了桌沿上，然后往左右大大分开。

一把剪刀抵在股间，轻易挑破了那层薄薄的布料。埃尔温欺上去，嘴巴吮着利威尔的唇，身下的两手抠住剪出的缝隙，就这样把裤子一点一点撕开。  
他撕到隐约能露出阴囊时便停下了。再看利威尔，对方正一手捋着裤中的分身，一手支着自己膝弯后面，拉开左腿让埃尔温撕得更方便些。  
诚实的身体。埃尔温边想边就着裤子的豁口扒开了里面的内裤。一小时前刚被插过的后穴轻轻抽动着，穴口还有点红，将那圈细密的皱褶染得更为诱人。  
他凑上去，狠狠舔了舔那紧致的肉洞。舌尖有肥皂的味道，可能利威尔洗澡时自己也抠过。这时利威尔按住了他的肩膀，但小手软绵绵的，一点力气都没有。  
“进来……快点……”  
先前的情事余潮未退，再遭埃尔温挑逗不说，还被眼罩剥夺了视觉，利威尔全部的感知都只能集中到下半身，整个身体敏感得不得了。埃尔温这样舔舔戳戳地吊着他，不到玩火他已经要自焚了。

一根硬物取代徘徊的手指，湿漉漉地闯进了后穴。利威尔的腿朝里一缩，随即慢慢适应了体内异样的冰凉触感。硬物没有停顿，滑入大半后迅速在里面翻搅起来。  
“哼……”呻吟声止不住地从口中漏出来，利威尔感觉肠壁在碰撞中逐渐升温。  
“啊……不……”  
埃尔温动作稍缓。  
“猜猜这是什么？”他吻上他的喉结。  
“……”利威尔用力摇头，想要摆脱混乱。  
“笔……”  
钢笔被瞬间抽离了身体。两根手指在下一秒同时侵入，但插得不深，只以指腹将蜜穴缓慢撑开，像是在做扩张。利威尔急得青筋毕露，穴口绞紧了温热的手指，抬起腰主动抽插起来。  
埃尔温惊讶地绷直了两指，看着它们在肠液的浸润下越变越湿。  
“哦……喜欢手指？”他顺手拿过方才的钢笔，找准空隙“噗”地插了进去。利威尔的屁股求之不得地往前一拱，立刻吞没了笔身最粗的部分。  
“哈……啊……不，不够……”  
埃尔温配合地又送进一根手指，反而挤得里面的淫水断断续续流了出来。他眯眼看了看利威尔从裤裆里顶出个帐篷的性器，这家伙的屁股几乎已经悬空了。  
“这就满足了？嗯？”  
利威尔喘息着揪住自己的头发。  
“……还要……”  
三根手指统统拔了出来。指头连带沾了些上一轮残留的精液。  
“为什么不满足？”他狡黠地盯着那颤个不停的粉嫩耻穴，但利威尔看不见。他的眼罩已然湿透了。  
“它们不够长？”  
利威尔极轻地唔了声。埃尔温全当没听到。  
“还是不够硬？”  
“……”利威尔箍着大腿，指尖发白。  
男人展颜一笑：“那怎样才能满足你？”  
小小的脚掌举到空中，准确无误地踩中了埃尔温同样硬梆梆的分身。  
放下那只试图取悦自己的脚掌，埃尔温拉开拉链，坐到了桌前的靠椅上。  
“自己上来。”

利威尔背对埃尔温，摸索着握住了那炙热的龟头，而后一边固定，一边张开后穴缓缓坐了下去。  
“呜……”他不断咽着口水，可依旧挡不住阵阵耳鸣。埃尔温的性器像他大大的手，拉住了他的身，现在还要进到体内，将他的五脏六腑掏个干净。  
利威尔呼出口气，刚刚放低重心，男人突然朝上一顶。  
“嗯！！”阴茎直直擦过前列腺，抵达了最深处。  
“……”埃尔温盯着身上人前裆那骤然阴湿的一片，摁下了利威尔解皮带的手。  
“我说过，射了也不许脱。”他用胡茬摩挲他光裸的后背，低低道：“来，自己动。”  
利威尔两手撑住他的腿，轻喘着抽送起来。  
“嗯……嗯……”腰骨又酥又痒，埃尔温粗硬的阴毛一下一下扎着他屁股，自己的下体却被紧身裤包裹，只能靠与布料摩擦来抚慰阴茎。穿着裤子被插……利威尔清晰地感觉到自己的肠液分泌得更快了些，他甩头，汗水隔着裤子滴在铃口的位置，这种尊严尽失又目无寸光的体验显然使他愈发亢奋了。  
“啊！这里……”像是找到了性感带，利威尔扭动腰肢，更为卖力地上下抽插，奶白的臀瓣拍打着埃尔温的小腹，分离时带起黏黏的银丝。  
“哦……这么紧，你简直是名器……”埃尔温捏着那弹性十足的屁股，分身随着利威尔的律动不停往更深的地方探索。利威尔哪里还管得了言语的羞辱，他已又在爆发的边缘了。  
“埃尔温……”  
“嗯……？”

“埃尔……操烂我的屁眼……”

那双大手瞬间钳住他的腰，埃尔温的下身像马达一样高频率地运动起来。  
“啊啊啊！哈……啊……啊！！”利威尔死死攥着埃尔温的裤子，怕自己被顶翻在地。埃尔温壮硕的阴茎肆无忌惮地蹂躏着他的前列腺、他的肠壁、他的穴口；他被干出了口水，当他发现的时候自己已经抓起埃尔温刚才插过他的手指，把它们悉数送入了口中。  
手指很咸，利威尔却觉得嘴终于不渴了。他的眼睛闭在眼罩里，真是被操得七窍生了烟，身上所有的孔都要被填满才行。  
既然这样……

“三毛，进来吧。”

空气有一霎静止了。只有埃尔温的肉棒还在利威尔体内“湫湫”地动。  
“……谁？”利威尔声音有点抖。  
“三毛。你要闻到什么时候？”埃尔温含笑对着门的方向问。须臾，门把手被轻轻转开了。  
利威尔撑着埃尔温的腿就要站起来，谁知埃尔温大力一顶，又把他顶瘫在了怀里。几秒间，三毛已经关上门，落了锁。  
他明明加重了脚步提醒两人他来了——可能被利威尔的喊声盖了过去。他不知道自己为什么就站在这门边没有走，也不知道埃尔温为什么叫他进去，更不知道他怎么就进去了！  
“放开……滚！啊！！”眼前的利威尔仍在疯狂挣扎，但他一眼就望到了二人的接合处：一道道白浊的液体顺着埃尔温挺立的阴茎淌过他的囊袋，而后滴在了深色地板上。那是上次的，这次埃尔温还没射。三毛发觉自己硬得太久，只一眼就要喷出来了。  
埃尔温老神在在，边干利威尔边利落地卸下他的眼罩，揉成团直接塞进他叫嚣的嘴里。  
“唔！！！唔！”抵抗越来越弱，因为埃尔温又掐住了他两个乳头，正在娴熟地捻揉。  
利威尔紧闭着眼，将半个头埋进埃尔温的胸脯，面色血红。他不敢看三毛。  
埃尔温搓到他静下来了，见三毛还杵得远远的，便松开乳头，用手捞起利威尔的腿，令它们呈M字悬在空中。  
利威尔的后穴也红，那红甚至漫过了会阴。埃尔温注视着三毛，没有说话。  
三毛走上前去，蹲下了身。

第一根手指很顺利地插了进去，由于精液跟润滑剂的双重作用，利威尔甚至没有马上发现。三毛随意搅弄几下，又试着探进更长的中指。  
埃尔温骤然动起来，且不断加快进出。  
“唔嗯……”黏湿的后穴竟夹得更紧了，边沿皱褶一缩一放，显然是在邀请三毛再进一步。  
三毛照做了。第三根手指刺入深处，他与埃尔温里应外合，你退我进，生生不让利威尔的淫穴空出一寸的余地。利威尔的意识早已模糊，此刻只有哼哼唧唧仰高了头，迷蒙地看着埃尔温的下巴，任肠液喷涌着溅上三毛的手掌。  
这样的痴态绝对是三毛生平仅见。他抬头看着利威尔，空闲的手已经下意识拉开了裤链，掏出阴茎飞快地撸起来。

利威尔被拉开的双腿突然蹬了下。他随即撞了撞埃尔温下颔，眼神透着慌张。  
埃尔温反复捣击他的前列腺，见状笑着问：“又要去了吗？”  
利威尔猛烈摇头，然后想起用手拿掉口中的布：“想尿……”  
“哈……”又是蛮横一顶，“尿吧！三毛，干他的嘴！”  
三毛站起来，捏住那张小巧的嘴毫不犹豫地将肉棒送了进去。  
“嗯！！”后穴再度缩紧，可见三毛正不停刺激着利威尔另一处性感带。三毛按着他的头，整个被吸得欲仙欲死，一张口就是“我要去了……”  
眼下利威尔已发不出任何声音，埃尔温腰部使力，揽着他极快地抽插：“一起……”

“唔！啊啊啊！！！”肉棒抽离喉咙，利威尔大叫着失禁了。  
“哦————”埃尔温一顶到底，将大量精液尽数注入他体内。同时，几股液体射向他被扯得凌乱的衣襟，三毛仰头，长长舒出一口气。  
利威尔低下头。白花花的精液暖暖地附着在他前胸，充斥了他松软的后穴。可这些都不比他自己的热。他看看裆间那一滩滚烫的淡黄尿液，疲惫地闭上了眼。

FIN.


End file.
